Family affair
by MonkeyBoyForever
Summary: There all here
1. Default Chapter

Close up Piper is cooking a huge breakfast with eggs toast and everything. A knife with a Cobalt blue handle is sitting on the counter She immediately picks it up and screams "Wyatt, get your butt down here" With that a boy around fourteen with blonde hair and blue eyes resembling Leo walks in with a guilty look on his face "You range" he said "You bet I did, what is this" she asked pointing at the atheme "An atheme" he said "I know that were did it come from?" "An atheme store" "No it came from a demon you summoned" "Well u told me to practice my powers "That's not what I m... Before she could finish two swirls of orbs carrying Paige and another girl around twelve looking just like Paige except she had curlier her and it was the color of Richards hair her name is Lauren  
Paige  
I already said no  
  
Lauren  
But you didn't even think about it  
  
Paige  
Listen, just because you can Freeze time does not mean u can just freeze time when ever u want.  
Lauren  
  
It was only once and it was a juice (juice couture) sale there were crowds I would have been trampled plus no one noticed  
  
Paige  
Just go upstairs and don't orb  
  
Lauren grabbed the two bags and dragged them up the stairs  
Piper  
Hey sis, Mother hood getting rocky at this age, Huh  
  
Paige  
It was always rocky I mean first when Lauren was born Richard and I thought she would have my powers but she has yours now she thinks she can orb were ever and freeze and blow up when ever.  
  
Piper Tuff, Wyatt has been summoning demons then vanquishing them and he has been using Excalibur and his powers I swear I will bind that boys powers  
  
With that she threw the atheme in the air and blew it up. 


	2. The final arival

Piper, Paige Lauren and Wyatt had sat down to eat, when Phoebe and her daughter Priscilla walked in.  
  
Priscilla  
Mom  
  
Phoebe  
Not now I'm an the phone  
  
Priscilla  
Not for long  
  
With that she telekinetically pulled the cell phone from her mothers hands and closed it  
  
Priscilla  
Like I was saying is it okay if I write a spell  
  
Phoebe  
You'd better give that back or u will  
Never use magic again  
  
Priscilla  
Sorry  
  
Piper  
Hey yall how r u  
  
Phoebe  
Great, I mean Priscilla is constantly using her powers, did u know that she astral projected to a party. Jason thought she actually fell asleep, but I knew she wasn't asleep when she wasn't talking on the phone.  
  
Paige  
Do the whole not using magic for personal gain thing matter any more cause I got lots of stories  
  
Priscilla stared off into space as she played with the tricetra around her neck her hair was curly like it had just been done and it was the color of Phoebe's hair. Priscilla whore a white and blue tank top a denim skirt a little above her knee and blue and whit California style pumas.  
  
Piper  
Before we share war stories Phoebe, Priscilla grab a plate, and tell me is Jason over the witch thing  
  
Phoebe  
Piper it's been 13 years  
  
Piper  
Sorry just helped Wyatt finish a report on the Salem witch trials, I'm a little antsy  
  
Paige While we talk u guys go hang out in the living room  
  
Wyatt, Lauren  
  
Okay  
Priscilla What, oh sorry I just thought I felt something  
  
In the living room  
  
Wyatt  
So how r your powers going  
  
Priscilla  
Hey, Wyatt we can't all be prophesized for greatness so lay off  
  
Mean while in the kitchen  
  
Paige Oh, yeah there was one time Lauren was about two, Richard and I took her for her shots, she must have heard use because when we tried to distract her for the shot she froze the Doctor.  
  
Piper  
That's nothing when Wyatt started school he would orb home to take naps because he didn't like the schools cots.  
  
Phoebe  
That reminds me when Priscilla played tennis I noticed that when she hit the ball the other player would always miss the ball and it always went in. Then I noticed she figured out that if she squinted her eyes as opposed to moving her hands know one would notice, her using her powers  
  
In the living room  
  
A tracker demon shimmers in  
  
Demon Which on of u Lilliputians killed my partner  
  
Wyatt  
That would be me but if u don't want to die u should really leave.  
  
Demon  
Oh I am so scared  
  
Wyatt  
U should be  
  
From his stance u could see he was going to summon Excalibur  
  
Priscilla  
No wait I got it  
  
With a look in her eyes she stepped forward ready The demon threw an energy ball and with a wave of her hand it was deflected. The demon shimmered out then back in behind her but she anticipated it a kicked the demon right in the chest, the demon materialized am atheme and threw it, it hit Priscilla then she disappeared in a red shimmer like Prue did when she astral projected. Behind the Demon stood Priscilla with the atheme she stabbed the demon in the heart and threw the atheme down  
  
Lauren  
Nice job, especially the end, very climactic  
  
Wyatt  
I could have done that  
  
Priscilla  
Sure Wyatt, without that toothpick u call a sword u r nuthin  
  
Wyatt  
Wanna prove that point  
  
With that excaliber appeared  
  
Priscilla  
Sure  
  
With a wave of her hand the sword flew back to the attic and then she waved her hand again an tripped Wyatt  
Priscilla  
U need to learn how to control your Anger u maybe older but I have control  
Wyatt  
What ever  
  
Piper  
What happened I heard a loud crash  
Lauren  
  
O nothing Wyatts demon came back and Priscilla had to lay the smack down  
  
Piper  
O, Was it fun  
  
Priscilla  
Totally  
  
Just then Leo orbs In wearing elder robes  
  
Leo  
Good u r all here 


End file.
